


Home Sweet Home

by positivelyprouvaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelyprouvaire/pseuds/positivelyprouvaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Charlie left the bunker for the day, what are Dean and Cas to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

     Dean loved days like these. The kinds of days where the crisp autumn leaves blanketed the street outside the bunker. The bitter winds howled outside as Dean turned his head to look at Cas. He was wearing a damn ugly sweater, but it was so “Cas” that Dean couldn’t help but smile to himself when Cas wore it. Cas was leaning forward slightly from his spot on the couch, focusing all of his attention on the Star Trek movie they were watching. Dean wanted Cas to understand all those references he made, despite the cute way Cas’s face got when he was confused.

     Once the movie was over, Cas relaxed back into the couch. “So, what now?” he asked, turning to Dean.

     ”Hmm?” Dean replied, pulling his mug up to take a sip of coffee.

     ”What should we do?”

     Dean glanced down at his watch. “Sam and Charlie won’t be back for a couple hours.” They were out getting Halloween decorations or something else just as lame to hang around the bunker. “I dunno. What do you want to do?” Dean pushed himself off the couch and sauntered off into the kitchen.

     Not wanting to be alone, Cas followed close behind. Dean set his mug in the sink and leaned against the counter, watching Cas look through the fridge. Finding nothing he wanted, he turned around and pouted and it took all Dean had not to laugh.

     Cas glanced at the bag of apples on the counter. “I have an idea…” His blue eyes twinkled. Those bright blue eyes Dean was pretty sure he could drown in. “Let’s make apple pie.”

     ”Dude, you read my mind.”

     ”But Dean,” Cas said, “I don’t understand. Telepathy isn’t-“

     ”No, Cas,” Dean chuckled. “It’s just an expression. Now let’s make some pie.”

     ”Dean ventured around the kitchen, pulling out all the necessary ingredients. “Hey, Cas. Can you grab the flour from the pantry?”

     ”Sure, Dean.”

     Cas went to the pantry and pulled out a small bag of flour. Dean turned around to see Cas walking towards him when suddenly he tripped—probably over his own feet, Dean thought—and fell. Bright white puffs of flour scattered around the kitchen. Cas stood up quickly and stared at Dean, not sure what to say. 

     ”Dean, I’m so sorry. I’ll clean this up. I know you just cleaned in here.”

     Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore. He began to chuckle and that broke out into a full on laugh. The kind of laugh that makes your sides hurt, but you don’t notice because you’re too busy enjoying the time with the people you care about. 

     ”What’s so funny, Dean? I made a huge mess.

     ”It’s you, Cas,” Dean said. He walked over to his friend, lessening the space between them. Dean reached a steady hand to Cas’s face and swiped a stripe of flour from his nose, still laughing. “It’s always been you.”

     Cas’s mouth stretched slowly into a smile as he reached out tentatively and wiped flour away from Dean’s cheek.

     ”Thank you, Dean.”

     ”What for?” Dean questioned.

     ”For…everything,” Cas replied as Dean pulled him into a tight hug, wishing this moment would never end.


End file.
